


like stones in a stream

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "I missed you so much."





	like stones in a stream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



> For my darling lindmea. Because one can never have too much fluff.

He stood, scanning the platform, for what felt like an eternity, but was most likely no more than a minute. There, rushing towards him, was a familiar head of golden hair, and Cormoran smiled.

“Hello, you,” Robin said, coming up to him, ignoring the offended look of a businessman who had expected her to move out of his way.

“Hullo,” Cormoran said, just looking at her. Her cheeks were flushed, and she seemed different. “Have you changed your hair?"

“Oh,” Robin said, reaching up to touch it. “Yeah, I got it cut last week, the stylist got kind of away from me.”

Cormoran just kept looking at her, drinking her in, letting the crush of people ebb and flow around them like stones in a stream.

“It looks good,” he said finally. “Suits you.”

“You think?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded. She seemed to be searching his face for something. He opened one arm to her, an invitation, and she rushed forward those last few steps, colliding into his chest, tucking herself into him. He wrapped his arm around her, inhaling the floral scent of her hair, and his arm tightened.

“I missed you so much,” she said, muffled into his coat. Cormoran smiled.

“I was only gone three weeks,” he said. She shook her head, not moving away from him. He pressed a kiss to her hair, sighing as he laid his head against the top of hers. “I missed you too,” he said, soft, like it was a secret.

“Yeah?” she asked, finally leaning back from him. 

He smiled, a crooked little grin, as he looked at her once more.

“Yeah,” he said. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

She nodded, and smiled, and didn’t move out of his space. So Cormoran tucked his arm around her, and together they left the station.


End file.
